


Случайный попутчик

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:СаатераКонсультант:~ АмиИллюстрация:junajullРейтинг:RParing:Шульдих/Йоджи (с т.з. мозготраха), или Йоджи/Шульдих (с т.з. собственно яоя)Краткое содержание:Одиночество и зависимость. Поиск и отчаянье. Если с бывшим врагом нечего делить – не становится ли он близким человеком хотя бы потому, что виделнастоящеготебя?Жанр:angstDisclaimer:Права у тех, у кого праваПредупреждения:Мат. Возможен ООС, ибо он возможен всегда. Косвенная пропаганда курения. Все герои – сволочи и козлы. Сомнительность хеппи-энда.Примечание:Фик написан на Yaoi-fest-08, для Marlek, по заявке:«Авторский фанфик по Weiss Kreuz:- Шульдих/Йоджи или Йоджи/Шульдих, PG-15 и выше.Общие пожелания/ограничения.Не стеб, не юмор (хотя шутки приветствуются). Не флаф, без розовых соплей, Шу-шу и т.п. Без свадьб и мпегов, без выраженных семе\уке, девственности Айи. Без Оми-Наги-Кена-Фарфа как пейрингов «на фоне».





	Случайный попутчик

**Пролог**

Осень, терпкая и сухая. Руки не мерзнут и без перчаток, но Шульдих все равно предпочитает таскать их с собой. Привычка.

Уже вторую неделю погода солнечная, сонные карпы стоят в воде почти неподвижно, и Шульдих подолгу сидит на скамейке возле пруда, смотрит на воду, на неповоротливых рыбин. А еще – на детишек с мамашами, на офисных клерков, на студентов, на торговцев автомобилями, на старушек с палочками… Он не читает их. Не видит смысла.

Кроме того, ему не интересно.

Если бы кто-то, кому Шульдих пожелал бы ответить, спросил – почему он выбрал именно Берлин, то Шульдих сказал бы, что ничего не выбирал. Берлин был всего лишь одной из альтернатив. Но, в сущности, все они сводились к одному: место, где можно бросить якорь. Возможно, Шульдих также сказал бы этому загадочному кому-то, что он очень устал мотаться по городам в поисках неизвестно чего или кого.

Впрочем, вряд ли подобный «кто-то» на самом деле существует.

Наги остался в Японии, и, честно говоря, Шульдиха это не слишком беспокоит. Они с Наоэ никогда не были особенно близки. Что касается Кроуфорда, то после нескольких лет Шульдих, пожалуй, готов признать, что дальнейшие поиски не имеют смысла. Либо американец не хочет быть найденным, либо искать на самом деле некого.

Даже воображаемому конфиденту Шульдих не признался бы, что он об этом думает. Потому что он не думает об этом. По крайней мере, старается.

Никаких романтических историй, боже упаси. Никакой неразделенной страсти или тайного обожания. Все гораздо проще и банальнее.

Шульдиха достало безделье. Он больше не Шварц, не боевик Эсцет, не наемный убийца. Он – безработный телепат, с некоторой – немалой – суммой в банке и чертовой уймой свободного времени. Когда-то Шульдих сетовал, что ему не хватает времени на себя. Теперь он не знает, что делать с бесчисленными ничем не заполненными днями.

Временами он думает, что Кроуфорд придумал бы, чем им заняться. Хотя бы потому, что раньше Кроуфорд успешно справлялся с этой задачей.

Нет, Шульдих не признался бы ни самому себе, ни воображаемому собеседнику, что он скучает. Он слишком высоко себя ценит для этого.

Но поздней ночью, засыпая, Шульдих иногда думает, что ему не хватает в жизни чего-то, к чему он незаметно для себя слишком привык.

Риска. Азарта. Победы. Одобрительного взгляда поверх очков.

Шульдих бормочет ругательства, зашвыривает подушку куда-то в сторону журнального столика, накрывается одеялом с головой и пытается уснуть.

На календаре сентябрь 2005 года.

 

**1.**

В десять утра Курфюрстендамм уже заполнена туристами. Шульдих плевать на них хотел, они его даже не раздражают. В местном кафе варят кофе, который ему нравится. В последнее время ему сложно угодить.

Шульдих садится лицом к окну и смотрит на улицу. Ничего нового. Кудамм бурлит и пенится, несет потоки туристов, то здесь, то там выбрасывая их на берег возле шоппинг-моллов и бутиков. Гул голосов не может полностью отсечь даже закрытая дверь, зато мысленный шум Шульдих блокирует намертво.

Кофе в меру горячий – не кипяток, именно то, что нужно. Тосты отлично прожарены. День обещает быть солнечным. Газеты предсказывают падение цен на бензин и укрепление позиций социал-демократов в парламенте. Из динамика над стойкой льются едва слышные звуки музыки, что-то из легкой классики. Прямо напротив окна Кудо Йоджи, улыбаясь и активно жестикулируя, разговаривает с симпатичной молодой женщиной.

Шульдих роняет тост в кофе. Профессионал вроде него не может позволить себе роскошь не верить своим глазам.

Он читает Кудо… ах, нет, Ито Рё. Усмехается, вытаскивает тост из чашки, кладет на салфетку.

Читает женщину. Усмехается снова – его забавляют совпадения, тем более такие трогательные. Аска, ну надо же.

Аска учится на врача, весьма успешно. Приехала, чтобы представлять свою клинику на медицинском симпозиуме. Муж ее сопровождает.

Шульдих думает, что мир сошел с ума – наблюдая, как бывший убийца и охотник света обнимает жену и тычет пальцем в витрину магазина напротив. Бойтесь данайцев, думает Шульдих, ухмыляется, вытирает рот салфеткой. Кто бы мог подумать, что потеря памяти – это так забавно; если наблюдать со стороны, разумеется.

Наконец, чета Ито продолжает путь, пропадает из поля его зрения, и Шульдих неожиданно чувствует смятение и раздражение. Не дав себе труда разобраться в причинах и следствиях, он швыряет на столик купюру и спешно покидает кафе.

«Просто любопытство», – бормочет он, следуя за парой вверх по улице. Руки в карманах длинного плаща, темные очки на глазах, рыжие волосы разметались по спине. «Мне все равно нечего делать», – думает Шульдих, входя в Европа-центр, поднимаясь вслед за Рё по ступенькам. Шульдих не готов признаться себе, что появление Рё – единственное событие за последние несколько месяцев, которое на самом деле пробудило в нем интерес.

Аска тянет мужа в магазин косметики. Рё смеется, говорит, что этот цвет помады ей не идет, зато вот этот вполне может быть…

Шульдих стоит, вперив взгляд в витрину с тональными кремами, и чувствует себя полным идиотом.

Рё оставляет жену на попечение профессионально радушной девушки-консультанта, выходит из магазина. Шульдих следует за ним. В «World of music» Рё поднимает взгляд от стойки с компактами и встречается глазами с рыжеволосым молодым человеком в ярко-голубом свитере и длинном светлом плаще. Рё кажется, что лицо молодого человека ему смутно знакомо.

А Шульдих, не совсем понимая, зачем он это делает, загружает в голову Рё название своей гостиницы, адрес и вымышленное имя, под которым он зарегистрирован в списке постояльцев. И еще внушает, что стоит зайти в гости. Например, сегодня днем, когда Аска будет на семинаре. Рё улыбается и возвращается к выбору дисков.

«Какого черта??! – думает Шульдих, покидая Европа-центр. – Зачем это было нужно?!»

Руки в карманах, быстрый шаг, плащ расстегнут и развевается за спиной. Шульдих взбешен своим собственным поведением, взъерошен и полон сил.

Шульдих все еще не готов признаться, что случайная встреча заставила его снова почувствовать себя живым.

Еще часа два он гуляет по городу. По привычке заворачивает в Шлосспарк, направляется к любимой скамейке – но сегодня карпы бесят своей медлительностью, в Шульдихе бурлит энергия, требует выхода. Некоторое время он развлекается тем, что заставляет рыб выстраиваться в геометрические фигуры, но это настолько просто, что раздражает еще больше. Шульдих засовывает руки в карманы и идет прочь.

Он возвращается в отель, заказывает еду в номер и с аппетитом обедает. Пиво почему-то кажется отвратительным на вкус, он снова набирает номер обслуги и заказывает чай. К чаю приносят сдобные булочки, и он незаметно для себя съедает три.

Постепенно он успокаивается. Придумывает для себя несколько разумных причин. В конце концов, почему бы не позволить себе маленькое развлечение? Нет ни одной причины, чтобы не позволить.

Разумеется, это не ответ. Но Шульдих делает вид, что сам себе верит.

Когда примерно в три ему звонит портье, а еще через несколько минут в дверь номера вежливо стучат, Шульдих совершенно спокоен.

Он улыбается вошедшему, делает приглашающий жест, и говорит:

– Привет, Кудо.

И касается чужого сознания.

А затем наблюдает, как вежливая улыбка гостя медленно превращается в гримасу.

 

_Здание пылает, опоры рушатся, потолки проваливаются, расшвыривая бетонную крошку. Шульдих уворачивается, прижимается к стенам, перепрыгивает через провалы. Наги помог ему, Наги помог Кроуфорду, мальчик действительно оказался очень и очень силен, следует отдать ему должное. Шульдих готов отдавать должное кому угодно и в любых количествах, как только выберется из этого ада._

_А потом, в один миг – ментальная связь с Кроуфордом обрывается._

_Шульдих прекрасно проинструктирован, ему не нужны указания оракула, чтобы выбраться. Однако его беспокоит молчание Кроуфорда. Разумеется, на то могут быть причины. Кроуфорд может быть слишком занят. Кроуфорд может в этот момент разбираться с Бергером._

_… И черт – с таким же успехом Кроуфорд может валяться где-нибудь в подвалах Мейфу с проломленным черепом._

_Шульдих чувствует панику. Он понятия не имеет, где искать Кроуфорда. Более того – у него есть четкие инструкции этого _не делать_._

_Шульдих напоминает себе, что Кроуфорд – оракул, и он, разумеется, предвидел все происходящее. Подсознание вопит, что никакое предвидение не спасает от сотрясения мозга и перелома позвоночника._

_Но Кроуфорд распорядился – сразу же после ликвидации команды Бергера _немедленно_ покинуть дворец. Вероятно, он предвидел эту ситуацию. В любом случае – Шульдих все равно не знает, где его искать._

_Когда до пролома в стене, через который Шульдих планирует выбраться наружу, остается несколько метров, из темного коридора прямо на него падает тяжелое, скользкое от крови тело. Шульдих отпрыгивает в сторону и чуть не падает, зацепившись за арматуру._

_Человек держится за стену, чтобы не упасть. Поднимает глаза на Шульдиха._

_«Черт, Кудо, – думает Шульдих. – Откуда у тебя это идиотское везение?»_

_Шульдих знает по крайней мере одного человека, которому подобное везение не помешало бы _прямо сейчас_._

_– Ты… – хрипит Кудо. Кашляет, сползает по стене. Кажется, у него сломана нога._

_– Я, – говорит Шульдих, и усмехается. – Но это неважно._

_Он ненавидит убивать. Умеет, и убивает. Но только тогда, когда в этом есть необходимость._

_Сейчас необходимость безусловно есть. Четкая инструкция от Кроуфорда: покидая здание, удостовериться, что все, кто видел уход Шварц – мертвы. Потому что иначе придется снова жить на колесах, менять паспорта и гражданства, держать пистолет под подушкой и всегда ждать нападения из-за угла. После маяка они замели следы не слишком удачно. Эта ошибка не должна повториться. Для всего мира Шварц должны стать покойниками._

_А значит, никто не должен знать, что Шульдих выбрался. Тем более этот чертов Вайсс._

_Пистолет остался в комнате наверху, рядом с трупом Гейзера. Ствол оплавился в огне._

_Шульдих прекрасно умеет убивать голыми руками. Шульдих ненавидит убивать._

_Времени на раздумья нет._

_Кудо Йоджи поднимает голову и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на лице Шульдиха, которое напоминает маску из-за покрывшей его грязи, сажи и штукатурки. Никто не должен знать._

_Шульдих подходит ближе._

_Никто и не узнает._

_Шульдих приседает на корточки перед Йоджи и кладет руку ему на лоб. Тактильный контакт необязателен, просто Шульдих и сам не очень твердо стоит на ногах._

_Шульдих не стирает воспоминания – просто закупоривает их, как джина в кувшине. Затыкает пробкой, заливает воском. Финальный штрих – отключить сознание. Тело Йоджи оседает на пол. Шульдих выпрямляется. Чистая работа. Профессиональная._

_Кроуфорд все еще молчит. Шульдих думает, что тот, возможно, уже выбрался, и ждет в условленном месте._

_Шульдих старается не думать ни о чем другом._

_Он перешагивает через тело Йоджи и направляется к пролому._

 

**2.**

Глаза, которые минуту назад принадлежали Ито Рё, темнеют.

– Ты… – бормочет Кудо Йоджи, группируется, отходит на шаг к двери, выбирает удобную позицию, пытается нащупать на запястье отсутствующие часы.

Шульдих скалится. Он чувствует себя превосходно – несмотря на легкое чувство дежавю.

– Я.

Впрочем, на этот раз нога у Кудо не сломана, и он, кажется, в неплохой форме.

Шульдих читает его. В голове у бывшего охотника света царит полный бардак, вспышки красного и оранжевого, «опасность», «враг», непонимание, попытки разобраться в происходящем, разложить по полочкам, понять, где, кто, зачем…

Шульдих не мешает. Он с любопытством наблюдает за смятением, которое Кудо пытается замаскировать показной «боевой готовностью». Шульдиху интересно, чем это закончится.

– Какого черта здесь происходит? – спрашивает Кудо.

– Встреча старых друзей, – говорит Шульдих, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. – Ты не рад меня видеть?

– Пошел ты!

Он растерян, дезориентирован, и пытается понять, почему рыжая немецкая скотина нагло скалится ему в лицо.

– И не подумаю, – отвечает Шульдих. Поднимается, подходит ближе. Кудо, конечно, даже без своих часиков представляет опасность, но не для него. – Это мой собственный номер, я за него плачу, это ты зачем-то приперся ко мне, так что уж будь любезен, веди себя, как подобает гостю.

Внезапно Кудо успокаивается. Смотрит прямо Шульдиху в глаза. И говорит:

– Нет. Я не сам приперся.

А на самом деле он пришел в себя. Восстановил цепочку событий. Кудо думает о том, что случилось, когда они виделись в последний раз. Он хочет, чтобы Шульдих подошел поближе. Хочет вмазать ему по морде.

Шульдих улыбается.

– Да ну? Феи притащили? – говорит он. Останавливается напротив Йоджи, так, чтобы между ними был столик с чайными чашками и булочками.

Кудо думает о многих вещах одновременно. Но вслух говорит только одно:

– Я видел, как ты ушел оттуда. Из Мейфу. Ты вырубил меня…

– … и лишил тебя памяти, – заканчивает Шульдих. Пожимает плечами, делает невинное лицо. – Зато ведь не убил, правда? Хотя мог.

– Сука, – говорит Йоджи, и начинает медленно приближаться.

– Еще какая. – Шульдих скалится, слегка кланяется, прижав руку к груди. Он ни на секунду не выпускает Кудо из виду. – Ты был в таком состоянии, что тебя, конечно, стоило убить. Это было бы проявлением милосердия. Но черт! – Шульдих театрально закатывает глаза. – Я ведь Тварь тьмы. Откуда во мне милосердие?

– Убью, – говорит Йоджи, огибая столик. Это не угроза, просто констатация факта. Движения плавные, по-кошачьи мягкие, обманчиво-медленные; Ито Рё не умеет так ходить, ему незачем.

– Не выйдет. – Шульдих снова пожимает плечами. – Не вышло раньше, не выйдет сейчас. Я, конечно, понимаю: благородное негодование, и все такое. Но ты же не совсем тупой, Кудо? Тебе со мной не справиться.

Йоджи останавливается, на лице появляется ухмылка.

– Ну, стоит хотя бы попытаться, не так ли? – говорит он.

– Валяй. – Шульдих делает приглашающий жест, и в следующий миг чайный столик, опрокинутый пинком ноги, летит на пол, звеня разбитыми чашками. Кудо прыгает, приземляется там, где секунду назад стоял телепат, разворачивается на каблуках, и попадает в захват.

Йоджи хрипит, пытаясь отодрать руки Шульдиха от своей шеи.

– Забавно, – пыхтит Шульдих. Ненависть придала Йоджи силы: удерживать его не так-то легко. – В нашу прошлую встречу я занимался подобными вещами… правда, не с тобой.

Он разжимает руки и отпрыгивает в сторону. Кудо делает нетвердый шаг назад, опускается на диван.

– Я тебя достану, – обещает он, потирая шею.

– Ага, конечно, – говорит Шульдих. – Чай будешь?

– Да пошел ты!

– Повторяешься. – Шульдих качает головой. – Ну, в любом случае, ты перебил все чашки, так что с чаем нифига не выйдет.

– Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? – спрашивает Кудо.

– Я? – Шульдих пинает носком туфли фарфоровые осколки, усмехается.

– Ты. Я помню, я видел тебя в музыкальном магазине. Ты сказал мне прийти сюда.

– Ну прям так и _сказал_ , – ухмыляется Шульдих.

Кудо не позволяет себя сбить.

– Ты притащил меня сюда, вернул мне память. Какого черта тебе от меня нужно?

Шульдих думает, что чертов Вайсс как-то слишком быстро добрался до самого важного вопроса. Того самого, на который у самого Шульдиха внятного ответа нет.

– А просто так. – Шульдих пожимает плечами. – Посмотреть, как ты будешь себя вести.

– Посмотрел, – говорит Йоджи. – Что дальше? Я тебе больше не нужен? – Он приподнимает бровь. – Могу идти?

Кудо встает и идет к двери. И Шульдих снова, как и утром, чувствует беспричинное раздражение.

– Не советую, – говорит он. Йоджи останавливается на полпути. – Если выйдешь – поставлю блок. Опять.

– Блядь, Шульдих, какого хера! – Кудо пинает многострадальный столик. – Чего тебе от меня надо, мудак?

И Шульдих неожиданно для себя орет в ответ:

– Да нихера мне не надо! Просто задолбался среди этих немецких придурков, каждый день карпов этих ёбаных кормить, кофе этот блядский хлебать и смотреть тупые новости! Заебался – понял? Мне, блядь, скучно, я на стены лезу от скуки! Что ты ржешь, _Ficksack_?

Кудо валится на ближайшее кресло.

– Черт, Шульдих, ты же сам «немецкий придурок», какого хера ты жалуешься?

– Я австриец, – говорит Шульдих неожиданно серьезно, и Кудо сгибается в новом приступе хохота. Через секунду до Шульдиха доходит, и он тоже начинает ржать.

… Потом они пьют пиво. Как бы по отдельности друг от друга, как бы заключив временное перемирие, пока не ясно, что делать дальше.

Шульдих читает Кудо. Тот думает про Айю и остальных. Про Аску… про обеих. Думает о том, что ему теперь делать.

– Не парься, – говорит Шульдих, отхлебывая из своей банки. – Все равно ты можешь быть Кудо Йоджи только в этой комнате. Выйдешь за порог – снова станешь Ито Рё.

Шульдих ловит ледяной взгляд и как бы в противовес – сгусток раскаленной ненависти в мыслях.

– _Scheisse_ , Кудо, неужели ты не понимаешь, что так тебе даже проще? Ты что этой своей Аске скажешь? Что ты – херов Вайсс, белый, мать его, охотник?

– Не твое дело.

– Ага. Все вокруг – не мое дело, я в курсе. – Шульдих сминает пустую банку в руке и тянется за новой. – А я вообще люблю совать нос в чужие дела.

– Ну ясно, – тянет Кудо. – Своих-то не осталось.

– Один-ноль, сученок, – скалится Шульдих, и бросает Кудо банку Warsteiner. Реакция у того по-прежнему отменная.

– И что ты предлагаешь делать? – Йоджи откупоривает банку, откидывается на спинку дивана и вытягивает длинные ноги на стол. – Сидеть тут до скончания века? Ты меня не прокормишь.

На самом деле Йоджи думает о том, что Аска освободится через полчаса, и сразу же после семинара позвонит ему.

– Не прокормлю – сдохнешь с голоду. – Шульдих пожимает плечами. – Кроме того, я ведь тебя не держу. Дверь вооон там. – Он машет банкой. – Пока-пока, Ито Рё.

Кудо думает: «Один-один, сука», но вслух не говорит.

– На самом деле, – говорит Шульдих, – есть еще вариант. Хочешь – можешь идти. Я поставлю блок, и на старые воспоминания, и на то, что происходило здесь. Плюс, приятное бесплатное дополнение: ты захочешь сюда вернуться. Даже будучи Ито Рё, будешь помнить, что хотел сюда прийти. Вернешься – сниму блок опять.

Кудо сжимает банку в руке и пиво заливает диванную обивку.

– Сукин сын, – говорит он очень тихо и внятно. – Мудак гребаный. Я тебе блядь что, собачка на поводке?

Шульдих ставит банку на стол, встает и подходит к Йоджи вплотную. Поза у того расслабленная только внешне, Шульдиху даже не надо его читать, чтобы почувствовать зверя, готового к прыжку.

Азарт. Риск. Игра. Шульдих кусает губы, пытаясь спрятать довольную усмешку.

– Да хоть бы и так, – говорит он. – Дорогой мой, а разве у тебя есть выбор?

…И снова – отпрыгивает, уклоняется, перекатывается, роняет стул. Позволяет Кудо схватить себя, повалить на ковер. Глаза у того дикие и огромные, Шульдих читает его… и начинает хохотать. От неожиданности Кудо отпускает воротник его рубашки, и Шульдих легко сбрасывает Йоджи с себя.

– Кудо! – хохочет Шульдих. – Черт, да ты балдеешь от этого, придурок! Мордобой, кровища, все такое. Хренов извращенец. Соскучился по хорошей драке, да?

Кудо группируется, и снова бросается на него – из неудобной позиции. Шульдих перебрасывает его через себя, садится на него верхом; Кудо ругается и сплевывает кровь из разбитой губы. Шульдих прижимает его к полу.

– Ты читал «Бойцовский клуб» Паланика? – спрашивает он. Кудо смотрит на него с ненавистью. – Там один тип очень на тебя похож. Тоже был не дурак подраться. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу? Блядь!

Шульдих слишком поздно решает проверить, что Кудо думает по этому поводу – и едва успевает закрыться, когда Йоджи от души двигает ему коленом и отшвыривает телепата в сторону.

Еще минут пять они сосредоточенно вбивают друг друга в пол и другие твердые поверхности. Затем раздается телефонный звонок. Шульдих, не спуская глаз с Йоджи, подползает к телефону и берет трубку.

– Нет, – говорит он по-немецки. – Нет, не нужно. У меня все хорошо. Да. Да, спасибо за беспокойство.

Кладет трубку на рычаг. Говорит:

– Будем продолжать, или хватит? Твоя Аска через двадцать минут тебе позвонит и спросит, где шляется ее любимый муженек. Не хочешь привести себя в порядок? А то у тебя карман к ебеням оторван, и воротник в районе уха.

– Ха! У тебя нет ни одной пуговицы, и пиво на брюках. Как будто ты обоссался. – Кудо хватается за спинку дивана и медленно приводит себя в вертикальное положение. Хромает в сторону ванной.

Шульдих откидывается назад, на ковер. Раскидывает руки в стороны.

В ванной журчит вода: Кудо пытается отстирать залитую кровью рубашку.

На губах Шульдиха – блаженная улыбка. У него болит скула, обе ноги и пресс, от удара до сих пор ноет в паху. Он совершенно счастлив.

… Аска звонит. Кудо Йоджи отвечает. Ито Рё покидает гостиницу.

Но он вернется завтра. Они договорились.

 

**3.**

Улыбка вошедшего. Ментальный толчок. И – моментальное изменение.

Красиво. Только что у двери стоял столбом клерк, конторская крыса – и вот уже перетекает, плавится, прислоняется-приникает к стене обманчиво-ленивый тигр.

– Приветик. – Шульдих приветственно машет рукой. – Как дела? Жене морда понравилась?

Кудо криво усмехается, стараясь не потревожить разбитую губу.

– Сказал, что дверью отхватил.

Шульдих хохочет, запрокинув голову.

– «Первое правило Бойцовского клуба – ты никому не говоришь о Бойцовском клубе», – цитирует он, наставив указательный палец на Йоджи. – Ты неплохо справляешься, Кудо.

– Стараюсь. – Йоджи изображает шутовской поклон. – Чем займемся сегодня? Квасить морды, это, конечно, очуметь как весело, но твою страшную рожу даже этот миленький лиловый фингал не может испортить сильнее, так что смысла я не вижу.

– Да и твоя жена не поверит в повторную встречу с дверью, – отвечает Шульдих, ухмыляясь.

– Клево. Разобрались. Так что – будем хлебать пиво? Вспоминать молодые годы? Кто кому сильнее врезал и кто больше баб выебал?

Накручивает себя. Ну конечно.

– Не интересно, – говорит Шульдих. – Я про тебя и так все знаю, а что не знаю – могу прочитать. Впрочем, пиво – это дельно. – Он поворачивается и идет к холодильнику.

– Ну так про себя расскажи. – Йоджи все еще подпирает стену возле двери. – Давай, Шульдих, это будет так занимательно – трогательные истории из жизни юного телепата. Тебя унижали? Мучили? Втыкали в мозг электроды?

Кудо кажется, что на последних словах Шульдих едва заметно вздрагивает.

Шульдих, которому немалого труда стоит сдержать смех, придает лицу отрешенное выражение, и только потом поворачивается к Йоджи.

– А тебе было бы интересно, если бы и правда втыкали? – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал задумчиво-печально.

Йоджи передергивает. Шульдих читает его: Кудо хочет сказать очередную колкость, но внезапно передумывает, и говорит:

– Нет, не было бы. Я, может, и убийца, но в вивисекторы никогда не стремился. Меня это не возбуждает. – Йоджи усмехается, чтобы замять разговор и превратить все в шутку. Шульдих успевает поймать смутный образ: тело, мягкое, гибкое, женское; тепло, тонкая шея под пальцами… Образ тут же стирается, уплывает, возможно, Йоджи даже не уловил его. Подсознание – забавная штука. Телепат усмехается себе под нос.

– Как интересно. – Шульдих ставит на стол две бутылки Berliner Weiße. – А что же тебя возбуждает?

Он поднимает глаза на Кудо, все еще стоящего в дверях. Тот отлипает от стены, подходит к столу и падает в кресло, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Тянет руку к бутылке, читает название на этикетке, ухмыляется.

– Мы все-таки решили говорить обо мне? – интересуется он. – Ты же сказал, что тебе не интересно, и что ты можешь и сам все прочитать.

Шульдих жизнерадостно улыбается. «Знал бы ты, – думает он, – какую хрень я только что у тебя в башке выудил».

– Могу, – говорит он вслух. – Но это скучно. Прочитать всего тебя можно быстро, как бульварную газетку. Я терпеть не могу читать бульварные газеты.

– Боюсь даже предположить, что ты с ними делаешь. – Кудо тянет из кармана сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой. Шульдих морщится, но ничего не говорит. Проветрить комнату не сложно, а этот нахал, развалившийся в кресле, выглядит сейчас вполне себе «бульварно». В этом что-то есть. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты мной хотя бы подтираться не планируешь.

– Это непрактично, – говорит Шульдих. И потом – сразу, без перехода: – Я не знаю, где они. Но если так интересно – могу узнать.

– Что? – Йоджи ставит бутылку на стол, приподнимается на локте и очень внимательно смотрит на Шульдиха.

– Последние десять минут ты, кроме всего прочего, думаешь о том, где сейчас твои замечательные друзья из родной организации. Касательно мелкого Такатори могу сказать, что он и сейчас в Токио. Самый мелкий, Сэна, или как его там, кажется, погиб. Остальные двое, насколько мне известно, из Мейфу ушли живыми, куда потом подались – понятия не имею. – Шульдих пожимает плечами.

– Информация...?

– От Наги.

– Ну конечно.

– Ух ты, Кудо, а ты, оказывается, еще что-то там соображал! – восхищается Шульдих. – А я думал, ты к началу той миссии все мозги потерял.

Кудо игнорирует издевку.

– Айя и Кен…?

– Я сказал, что могу узнать. Но нафиг тебе это надо – непонятно. Все равно выйдешь за дверь и забудешь.

– Любопытство, – говорит Йоджи очень сухо. Шульдих хмыкает. – Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты добудешь для меня эту информацию.

Шульдих смотрит на него с интересом.

– Ого, как официально. Сотрудничество с Критикер накладывает на людей неизгладимый отпечаток, в том числе и на их лексикон. Ну ладно, Кудо, в честь нашей старой дружбы… Я свяжусь с Наги. – Шульдих хмыкает. – Черт, и из меня полезло. «Свяжусь», сдохнуть можно.

– Спасибо, – говорит Кудо просто, и Шульдих от удивления перестает кривляться. – Я должен тебе услугу.

– Хо-хо. – Шульдих отправляется к холодильнику за двумя новыми бутылками. Возвращается к столу. – Я думал, у вас только Фудзимия этим страдает, а вы все, оказывается, такие чокнутые. За всё на свете надо платить, и все такое. Еще сеньором меня обзови.

– Тебе бы понравилось, – усмехается Кудо.

– Еще бы.

Шульдих смотрит на Йоджи. Тот развалился в кресле, пристроил голову на подлокотнике, курит, пуская кольца в потолок. Можно его прочесть сейчас, легко, как открытую книгу... но почему-то не хочется. Хочется вот так же развалиться в кресле, закурить, и пускать кольца в потолок.

Шульдих морщится и откупоривает вторую бутылку.

– И все-таки я не понимаю, – говорит Йоджи задумчиво. – Нахрен я тебе сдался? Ну ладно, тебе скучно. Как будто со мной весело…

– С тобой хотя бы можно разговаривать. – Шульдих пожимает плечами. Помедлив, пристраивает голову на подлокотнике своего кресла, устраивается в той же позе, что и Йоджи. От сигареты решает все-таки отказаться. – И даже – о, ужас – найти общие темы.

– Нафиг разговаривать, если можно читать мысли? – Кудо ставит бутылку на стол, придвигает пепельницу поближе к себе; Шульдих не видит этого, просто слышит стук фарфора о столешницу.

– Задолбал, – говорит Шульдих раздраженно. – Ну хочешь – не буду тебя читать? Будем говорить вслух.

– Совсем не будешь? – удивляется Йоджи.

– Не буду. Только если ты будешь угрожать моей безопасности.

– А как ты узнаешь, что я угрожаю твоей безопасности, если не будешь меня читать?

Шульдих смеется.

– Черт, Кудо, это я и без телепатии почувствую.

– Да ты что?

– Ты начнешь громко сопеть и подкрадываться к моему креслу…

– Пошел ты! – Кудо смеется и подталкивает пачку к Шульдиху. – Будешь?

И Шульдих, задумавшись, все-таки берет сигарету.

… Когда Ито Рё уходит, Шульдих с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему неуютно одному в огромном люксовом номере. Последние пару часов они разговаривали мало и как-то лениво, но Шульдих чувствовал себя очень комфортно, как будто теплый рыжий кот свернулся у него на животе и мурлычет.

Кудо казался почти… доброжелательным. Возможно, он и вправду благодарен Шульдиху за обещанную информацию об остальных Вайсс. Возможно, он несколько кривил душой, обещая убить Шульдиха за свою амнезию. В конце концов, он сам о ней некоторое время мечтал, пусть в итоге и отказался от своей затеи.

А возможно (и это наиболее вероятное объяснение), Кудо Йоджи просто не способен находиться в одной комнате с врагом, не пытаясь набить ему морду. Так как набить морду Шульдиху все-таки проблематично, Кудо избрал единственно возможный вариант: перевел телепата из разряда врагов в разряд более-менее подходящих для общения личностей.

Ну, по крайней мере, такова теория Шульдиха... проверить которую он не может, потому что обещал Кудо, что не будет его читать. Йоджи бы сильно удивился, узнай он, насколько серьезно Шульдих относится к добровольно данным обещаниям.

Скорее всего, Кудо просто смирился с ситуацией, как она есть. Такой подход позволяет избежать ответственности, что, в общем, Кудо свойственно. Но это снова всего лишь теория Шульдиха, которую он также не имеет возможности проверить.

 

**4.**

Шлосспарк вымыт прошедшим ночью дождем, чист и свеж. Солнце уже высушило скамейки и работает над состоянием асфальта. Пахнет дымом и мокрыми осенними листьями, хотя деревья еще не начали облетать. Слабый ветерок, и очень тихо. Сейчас одиннадцать утра, в парке гуляют в основном молодые мамаши с детьми и старушки, но отсюда Шульдих их всех разогнал. Он жаждет уединения.

Шульдих сидит на скамейке возле пруда, вытянув ноги на всю ширину дорожки. Карпы после дождя ведут себя беспокойно, поднимаются к самой поверхности воды, разевают рты и таращатся круглыми глазами. Шульдих поднимает с земли камешек и бросает в пруд. За ним тут же бросаются несколько рыбин.

Шульдих откидывается назад, устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Сосредотачивается на ощущениях: солнечные лучи на лице, розово-красное тепло под веками, ветерок задувает в правую штанину, теребит воротник рубашки, волосы щекочут нос, но пока несильно, можно потерпеть. Ловит звуки: плеск воды в пруду, шелестение листьев над головой, детские голоса и гул машин – в отдалении.

Ему хорошо. Спокойно. Он вовсе никого не ждет. Даже не смотрит на часы.

Вчера они с Кудо гуляли по городу. Шульдих сказал, что не видит в этом смысла, воспоминаний все равно не останется, на что Йоджи усмехнулся и ответил, что это ни черта не имеет значения, потому что он все равно живет сегодняшним днем. 

На самом деле Шульдих решил, что попытается: уберет воспоминание о себе, и оставит только достопримечательности. Сложная задача, даже для телепата его уровня. Но интересная.

Берлинский собор, Бранденбургские ворота, Потсдамер-платц, Рейхстаг. Возле Гедехтнис-кирхе Йоджи предложил перекусить. Наотрез отказался идти в какое-нибудь заведение, и в результате они поглощали сосиски, сидя на ступеньках Синей церкви и пялясь на фриков, панков и прочую разношерстную публику. Йоджи щурился на солнце, как сытый довольный кот, и трепался, не закрывая рта. О том, как в юности гонял на мотоцикле и чуть не задавил кота (а потом два часа сидел на обочине, пытаясь прийти в себя). О том, как в первый раз сознательно, по своей инициативе подрался – за девушку, которая потом ему же дала по морде и послала нахрен. И еще, и еще, какой-то безумный поток красноречия.

Ступеньки были грязные, и Шульдих испачкал свои светлые брюки. Но почему-то смолчал. Ему было интересно только, зачем Кудо ему все это рассказывает.

Но – обещание: не читать. Кудо даже не сможет проверить. И все-таки. Играть надо по правилам, иначе игра теряет смысл.

Не открывая глаз, Шульдих поднимает руку и убирает волосы от лица. Он чувствует смутное беспокойство из-за того, что сам вчера с удовольствием рассказывал, как в детстве случайно запер в кладовке кота, а этот засранец сожрал там весь паштет и сосиски, и им с братом обоим влетело – потому что мать так и не смогла разобраться, кто из них виноват. «У тебя есть брат?» – спросил тогда Кудо, и Шульдих прикусил язык, потому что про семью он ни с кем и никогда не говорил, о том, что у него _был_ брат, знал только Кроуфорд. Потому что Кроуфорд читал его досье, да и вообще знал все, что можно знать в принципе. «Неважно», – сказал Шульдих. И Кудо сказал: «Окей», и улыбнулся, но Шульдих понимал, что ни черта не «окей» – потому что он не мог понять, какого хрена он вообще открыл рот и начал рассказывать.

«Если подойти к вопросу с логической точки зрения, – размышляет Шульдих, сидя с закрытыми глазами на скамейке в Шлосспарке и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, – то Кудо для меня – случайный попутчик, который выйдет из поезда, и все забудет. Нет никакой разницы, что я ему плету».

Шульдих предпочитает не замечать, что вопрос «зачем?» при таком объяснении все равно остается открытым.

… Он, конечно, чувствует приближение Рё задолго до того, как слышит шаги – но позволяет себе притвориться, что не замечает его.

– Извините, – звучит над ухом, – можно присесть возле Вас?

Шульдих сдерживает усмешку; немецкий Рё просто отвратителен. Не иначе, перед поездкой практиковался с разговорником. Шульдих открывает глаза, улыбается и сообщает, что он говорит по-английски.

– А также по-японски, – добавляет он, якобы заметив происхождение собеседника.

– О, здорово! – Ито Рё присаживается на скамейку рядом с Шульдихом, вытягивает ноги и тянется в карман за сигаретой. Бросает на Шульдиха виноватый взгляд. – Жена не любит, когда я много курю.

– Понимаю, – ухмыляется Шульдих. – Ну, мне вы не помешаете.

– Благодарю.

Рё затягивается сигаретой и откидывается на спинку скамейки.

– Красота, – говорит он. – Тихо, уютно. Можно приходить каждый день, и не надоест.

Шульдих поджимает под себя ногу, кладет локоть на спинку и пристраивает на него голову. Наблюдает за Рё из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

– Я так и делаю, – сообщает он. – С весны. Честно говоря, надоело. Уже давно.

– Серьезно? – Рё поворачивает голову, щурится. – Наверное, пора сменить место. За полгода что хочешь надоест, факт.

– Остальные места еще хуже. – Шульдих притворно вздыхает. – Тут хотя бы мамаши с колясками не толпятся.

– Возможно, стоит мыслить более глобально? – Рё приподнимает бровь. – Например, сменить город? Или страну?

– Я пробовал, – говорит Шульдих. – Везде одно и то же. Тот же пруд с карпами. Даже если он выглядит как-нибудь иначе.

– Значит, дело не в месте, – говорит Рё.

– Дело во мне, – соглашается Шульдих.

Он понимает, что его несет. Ему приходит в голову, что случайный попутчик – это вовсе не Кудо. Вот он сидит – ничего про Шульдиха не знающий, никаких претензий к нему не имеющий, доброжелательный, спокойный, улыбчивый. Ито Рё.

С ним можно разговаривать, ему можно рассказать о том, что в Вене – не прижился, потому что холодно и неуютно, и все время кажется, что вон тот тип из квартиры напротив, черноволосый и в очках, кого-то напоминает. Что в Лондоне – туман, стерильность, прозрачность, и странно косятся на лохматый рыжий хвост. Что в Риме слишком шумно, просторно и некуда пойти, когда хочется побыть одному. Что в Париже все кукольное, тонкое и неживое, и отвратительно пахнет какой-то дикой смесью духов и вранья.

Правда, Рё не расскажешь, что все это – на самом деле в головах у людей, и если не блокировать чужие мысли – то вот, именно это и получаешь. А если блокировать – то ты один в любом городе, никому нет до тебя дела. И ты сам не хочешь, чтоб кому-то было до тебя дело, потому что они все ни черта не знают о тебе, о Японии, о маяке и о Мейфу, не знают, как ты плевался кровью, и как сам убивал, ломал, калечил, и как тебе было больно и страшно, так, что не передать. Слишком поздно заводить новые знакомства, когда тебе 29 лет и у тебя такое прошлое.

Зато все это можно рассказать Кудо, которому 28, и у которого прошлое – не веселее. Телепат снимает блок, и Йоджи морщится, говорит: «Черт, Шульдих, что за цирк? Сразу не мог, придурок?», а потом протягивает Шульдиху пачку и говорит: «А ты Штаты не пробовал? Может, прокатит?»

И Шульдих, которого от разговоров про Америку передергивает, говорит, что нет, не пробовал, потому что уж где-где, а там он точно не приживется. На что Кудо говорит, что зря, надо бы попробовать, у них там у всех мозги набекрень, тебе может понравиться, и еще можно поехать в Техас усмирять диких мустангов.

Кудо хохочет, а Шульдих представляет, как Йоджи в сапогах со шпорами, клетчатой рубашке, алом шейном платке и ковбойской шляпе усмиряет дикого мустанга, и тоже смеется, и понимает, что вот так, когда они вдвоем, пруд с карпами ему не приелся.

Если с бывшим врагом нечего делить – не становится ли он близким человеком хотя бы потому, что видел _настоящего_ тебя?

«А послезавтра он уедет, и я опять останусь один», – внезапно думает Шульдих. И недоумевает, с какой стати это вообще должно его волновать.

 

**5.**

Это глупо, это полный идиотизм, это смахивает на бабскую истерику – но черт, когда в половине второго Рё не появляется, Шульдих понимает, что он психует. Меряет шагами комнату. Открывает и закрывает бар. Подходит к окну.

Самый логичный вывод – настройка не сработала. Кудо не обязательно об этом знать, но на самом деле блок, который ставит Шульдих на его воспоминания – это ювелирная, тончайшая работа. Шульдих «консервирует» определенные факты и события, блокирует ассоциативные цепочки на сознательном и подсознательном уровне, отсекает причины от следствий, увязывает концы с концами так, чтобы получившаяся система воспоминаний не привела к шизофрении. И в этот хрупкий баланс на бессознательном уровне вплетает приказ – вернуться.

Это адский труд, после ухода Ито у Шульдиха часа три болит голова. Неплохая причина чтобы задуматься: зачем он вообще страдает этой ерундой? Ради того, чтобы сообщить бывшему белому охотнику, что его друзья сидят в Британии и занимаются тем же, чем и раньше? Замечательный обмен услугами. Равноценный.

У Шульдиха есть одна чудесная особенность: для своего душевного спокойствия он готов врать кому угодно. Себе в том числе. Но когда в половине третьего Ито Рё все еще нет, Шульдих уже не может списать свое состояние на разочарование из-за сорвавшихся планов на день. Шульдих вынужден признать: он влип, он успел встроить эти визиты в свою систему ценностей, и, кажется, в этой системе они заняли далеко не последнее место.

Шульдих с раздражением признает: он зависим, не самодостаточен, он снова замкнул себя на другого человека. В противовес всем тем, кто его сейчас окружает, Кудо знает его. Кудо – часть его прошлого, ему не надо ничего объяснять. Можно бить друг другу морды, можно наблюдать за карпами в пруду, можно молча курить, развалившись в мягких креслах.

Это важно. Это всегда было важным, просто раньше он не считал нужным формулировать свою потребность.

Кто-то, кто знает телепата Шульдиха, а не богатого бездельника с фамилией, к которой Шульдих так и не привык. Кто помнит, какой на вкус была вода в заливе. Кто видел пылающий Мейфу.

«Хренов романтик», – в ярости думает Шульдих. Падает в кресло, вскидывает руки к подбородку, переплетает пальцы.

Зависимость – это слабость. Он точно это знает.

Помнит. Как поставил на уши весь Токио, пытаясь найти одного американского сукина сына. Как узнал случайно, что у Кроуфорда есть дом в Брюсселе – и рванул туда. По дороге его чуть не засекли свои же, и ему только чудом удалось покинуть Бельгию. Потом Наоэ сообщил, что по некоторым данным Кроуфорд может быть в Майами. «Офигеть!» – сказал Шульдих, и почти уже собрался лететь, как выяснилось (из другого источника), что информация была ложной.

Потом был Дрезден; тоже по наводке. Потом Штутгарт. Потом Шульдих понял, что Наги пытается занять его поисками, чтобы невменяемый телепат не путался под ногами в Токио. После короткого и очень эмоционального разговора Шульдих осознал, что зацепок больше нет.

Тогда он плюнул на все и уехал. В Вену. А потом в Париж. А потом…

… в общем, в результате Шульдих набрел на тот самый пруд с карпами в Шлосспарке, и понял, что больше никуда не поедет, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла. Зато он, кажется, излечился от зависимости.

А потом появился этот чертов Кудо. Который сначала казался просто поводом развлечься, а оказался новой привязкой к прошлому, от которого Шульдиху никак не удается отделаться.

Половина третьего. А завтра в полдень у Ито рейс в Токио.

«И какого черта мне теперь делать?» – думает Шульдих.

Он хочет подняться и достать из холодильника бутылку пива, но так и сидит в кресле, как будто в прострации. И чем дольше он размышляет над ситуацией, тем очевидней становится тот единственный выход, который позволит ему не потерять то, что стало неожиданно ценным.

… Три часа. Ито Рё, едва постучав, распахивает дверь. Он улыбается, вскидывает руки в жесте покаяния.

– Я знаю, я опоздал, прошу простить меня. Дело в том, господин…

… и сбивается на середины фразы, как будто поперхнувшись воздухом. Шульдих сминает, сносит блок в одну секунду.

– Черт… – бормочет Кудо.

– Не то чтобы я жаловался, – говорит Шульдих. Его губы кривятся в усмешке. – Но, кажется, ты сам хотел получить от меня кое-какую информацию.

Йоджи вскидывает голову.

– Ты узнал…?

– Конечно. Пара пустяков.

На самом деле Шульдих два часа бродил вокруг ноутбука, пытаясь сформулировать послание Наги. Наоэ ответил быстро, и, несмотря на все предосторожности, в его письме между строчек все равно читалась настороженность. Зачем Шульдиху понадобились бывшие Вайсс? Не планирует ли он вмешиваться в планы Критикер или Криптонбранд, и не связано ли все это с оракулом, о котором до сих пор нет никаких известий?

Шульдих, подавив раздражение, ответил, что нет, не связано. И это простое любопытство. И вообще, Наги, почему ты не можешь уважить просьбу старого боевого товарища просто так, без допросов с пристрастием?

И Наоэ выдал ему запрошенную информацию. Шульдиху почему-то подумалось, что ему не удалось убедить Наги в праздности своего любопытства, просто телекинетик давно сбросил бывшего товарища по команде со счетов. В конце концов, что может сделать уставший рефлексирующий телепат, у которого не осталось ничего, кроме одной-единственной навязчивой идеи?

Шульдих качает головой. Наоэ, пожалуй, сильно удивился бы, узнай он, что недавно навязчивая идея несколько видоизменилась.

– Но ты не скажешь мне. – Голос у Кудо чуть насмешливый, за ним прячется усталость и разочарование. Он прислоняется к стене возле двери, там же, где и всегда. Где Шульдиху теперь чудится неправильное пустое пространство, когда его там нет.

– Почему ты так решил? – спрашивает Шульдих. – Я вообще-то для тебя старался.

Кудо внимательно смотрит на телепата. Шульдих усмехается и ерничает, как всегда, но, кажется, Йоджи чувствует, что сейчас все это – показное. Попытки Шульдиха выглядеть как обычно приводят к тому, что он только больше психует.

К черту, к черту. Он все сделает, как надо.

– У меня к тебе деловое предложение, Кудо, – говорит Шульдих, усаживаясь в кресло. Кудо прищуривается, склонив голову набок. Отлипает от стены, подходит к столу и падает в кресло напротив. – Тем более что ты вроде как говорил об ответной услуге.

Шульдих понимает, что его несет не туда – видит это по кривой усмешке собеседника. Ну как же, разумеется – Шульдих ничего не делает просто так. Даже в башку Йоджи лезть не надо, все прекрасно читается на лице.

– Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. – Кудо скрещивает руки на груди, откидывается назад. – Чего ты хочешь? – … «Тварь тьмы» – остается непроизнесенным.

– Я предлагаю тебе остаться в Берлине. На некоторое время, – говорит Шульдих. И незаметно сминает обивку кресла в пальцах. Черт, неужели он так влип? Это ведь всего лишь Кудо Йоджи, какого черта это так важно?

– В Берлине? – Йоджи хмыкает. – Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Не вижу, в чем проблема, – говорит Шульдих подчеркнуто сухо. И опять думает, что выглядит неестественно и переигрывает.

– Твою мать. – Кудо щелкает зажигалкой, глубоко затягивается. – Ты и правда не видишь проблемы. Для тебя это нормально – притащить меня сюда, посадить на поводок, и трахать мозги.

– Признайся, Кудо, тебе со мной вовсе не так паршиво, как ты пытаешься изобразить.

– _С тобой_? Что это за херня?

– Я предлагаю тебе остаться в Берлине, со мной, – повторяет Шульдих, игнорируя последний вопрос. – Если хочешь, Аске я изменю память. Она вернется в Токио, и будет считать, что вы надоели друг другу и мирно разошлись. Никаких обид и страданий – я подозреваю, что для тебя это важно, поэтому…

– Аска беременна, – говорит Йоджи, и Шульдих потрясенно замолкает на полуслове. – Она сегодня мне сказала. Я стану отцом.

Шульдих молчит.

– Как тебе, а? Кудо Йоджи, трахнутый на всю голову белый охотник, будет растить детишек. – Он подмигивает, затягивается в последний раз и тушит окурок в пепельнице.

Шульдих, даже не читая его, чувствует обволакивающую Йоджи ярость и безысходность.

– Ты не любишь ее, – говорит Шульдих.

– Это имеет значение? – Кудо зло щурится, вытаскивает следующую сигарету и швыряет пачку на стол. – Зато ее, кажется, любит Ито Рё. Твоими стараниями. Ну, с другой стороны, ему с ней и жить.

Шульдих нашаривает на столе пачку, и бездумно тянет сигарету в рот. Йоджи тянется к нему через стол, неожиданно интимным жестом подносит зажигалку.

– Наверное, Рё должен сказать тебе «спасибо», – говорит он. Между их лицами расстояние в две сигареты. Шульдих смотрит в большой зеленый глаз с расширенным зрачком, глубоко затягивается.

Кудо снова падает в кресло, откидывает голову на подлокотник.

– Ты можешь остаться здесь, – говорит Шульдих. – Аска забудет тебя. Деньгами я ее обеспечу, и ребенок не будет ни в чем нуждаться.

… В следующую секунду Йоджи оказывается по другую сторону стола, сигарета Шульдиха летит на пол, а сам Шульдих, от неожиданности даже не подумавший защищаться, оказывается прижат к креслу. Под головой твердый подлокотник, бедро ноет от впившейся в него коленки, волосы зажаты в чужом кулаке. Лицо у Йоджи злое и веселое, и Шульдих настолько заворожен происходящим, что просто молча смотрит в расширившиеся темные глаза.

– Ты меня купить хочешь, сука, – усмехается Йоджи. – Аске – деньги и стертая память, мне – поводок и статус домашнего любимца. Остаться _с тобой_ , говоришь? – Кудо наклоняется еще ниже, они почти соприкасаются носами. – В качестве кого, позволь поинтересоваться? Старого друга? Или у тебя есть еще какие-то планы относительно меня? Может, еще и спать со мной планируешь? Как тебе это понравится? – И Кудо неожиданно целует его, зло, больно, прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, вдавливает голову Шульдиха в подлокотник… и не сразу замечает, что Шульдих отвечает ему.

А Шульдих один уже черт знает сколько времени. Он слишком брезглив, чтобы снять проститутку, и слишком отчужден, чтобы завязать с кем-то более-менее серьезные отношения. И ему сейчас совершенно все равно, что обычно он предпочитает женщин – потому что от поцелуя он совершенно отключается, плавится, закрывает глаза. И Кудо, на секунду отстранившись, смотрит на его лицо, удивленно бормочет: «ох, черт…», но тут Шульдих снова тянется к нему, и как-то так получается, что они сползают с кресла на пол, где все еще тлеет сигарета Шульдиха, и Шульдих, ругаясь по-немецки, тушит окурок открытой ладонью, а Йоджи тянет его руку к своему лицу, смотрит на след от ожога и неожиданно скользит по нему языком…

Потом они долго и бестолково пытаются избавиться от лишней одежды. У Шульдиха мелькает мысль, что неплохо бы добраться до кровати, но озвучить он ее не успевает, потому что кожа у Кудо теплая и мягкая, он прижимается к Шульдиху всем телом и тянет зубами за мочку уха, и думать о чем бы то ни было оказывается невозможным.

У Шульдиха очень небольшой опыт в том, что они собираются сделать, у Йоджи, возможно, нет никакого. Это их не останавливает – хотя бы потому, что к этому моменту они уже просто не способны остановиться. Сначала Шульдих сдавленно ругается сквозь зубы, но крепко держит Йоджи, чтобы тот не вздумал отстраниться и не прекращал двигаться. Потом в какой-то момент все меняется, боли больше нет, зато есть нечто такое запредельное, острое и невозможное, от которого хочется извиваться и просить – еще, и Шульдих обнимает Йоджи за шею, запускает пальцы в спутанные светлые волосы, заставляя Йоджи вжаться лицом в свою шею.

Это длится, длится и длится, а когда прекращается – Шульдих лежит на спине, бездумным собственническим жестом поглаживая голову Кудо, лежащую у него на груди. Оба тяжело дышат и некоторое время ничего не соображают. Потом приходят в себя, но почему-то не ощущают неловкости из-за случившегося – Шульдих чувствует исходящие от Йоджи волны удовлетворения и спокойствия.

Что-то изменилось. Как будто что-то отпустило, разжалось, развязался тугой узел. Шульдих осторожно прислушивается к себе и пытается понять – что случилось. И улыбается, поняв.

Все очень просто.

Шульдиху хорошо. Не от того, что он надеется найти. Не от того, что он вспоминает с радостью.

Теплая щека на груди, пушистые волосы щекочут подбородок, от чужого дыхания тонкие волоски на коже встают дыбом.

Все, что нужно Шульдиху – сейчас здесь, в этой комнате.

Состояние обладания вместо состояния поиска обескураживает. Шульдих, как выясняется, успел забыть, что это такое.

– Хочу курить, – говорит Кудо.

– Ох, почему я не Наги? – сетует Шульдих, наблюдая, как Кудо тянется к столу в поисках сигарет, зажигалки и пепельницы. – Не надо было бы вставать.

– Можно встать и лечь обратно, – говорит Йоджи, но все-таки устраивается не на груди у Шульдиха, а рядом, подперев голову рукой. – Хочешь?

Он вставляет сигарету Шульдиху в рот, и тот затягивается, закрывает глаза. Вздрагивает, когда Кудо проводит ногтем по его животу.

– Так ты говоришь, остаться здесь? – спрашивает Кудо очень тихо, и Шульдих, кажется, перестает дышать.

Некоторое время они молчат, а затем Шульдих говорит – так же негромко:

– Фудзимия и Хидака в Англии. Все та же работа наемных убийц.

Кудо каменеет. Со стороны незаметно, но Шульдих соприкасается с ним локтями, и чувствует, как тот мгновенно напрягается.

– Ты сможешь поехать туда, – говорит Шульдих. – И я… хотел бы поехать тоже.

Две отвергнутые формулировки были: «Если ты возьмешь меня с собой» и «Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня с собой». Шульдих в смятении подбирает слова, от которых так много зависит.

Кудо молчит, курит, смотрит куда-то мимо и вбок.

Шульдих хочет сказать: «Ты не любишь эту женщину». Или: «Ты не должен ей ничего». И еще: «Я сделаю так, что она не будет страдать» – но это уж слишком смахивает на обещание ветеринара перед тем, как он усыпит вашу собаку.

Еще он хочет сказать: «Ты нужен мне». Но это он просто не в состоянии будет произнести.

Шульдих молчит, позволяя Кудо решать самому.

Можно подтолкнуть. Внушить Йоджи, что он хочет остаться. Шульдих не отрицает – об этом он тоже думал. Но Шульдиха никогда не привлекали послушные марионетки. Это хуже, чем стертая память. Такой Кудо будет еще более чужим, чем Ито Рё.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность в напряженном молчании, по истечении которой Йоджи говорит:

– Хорошо.

И Шульдиху кажется, что он оглох. Или свихнулся, и слышит то, чего нет.

– Я вернусь к ней сегодня, – говорит Йоджи. – Помогу собраться. Завтра поеду с ней в аэропорт. Ты приедешь туда же, и… мы посадим ее на самолет.

Вот и все. Так просто. Шульдих все еще не верит.

Любой вменяемый человек для очистки совести переспросил бы: «Ты уверен?».

Шульдиха мало волнует совесть, и он говорит:

– Договорились.

Потом Шульдих, в брюках, но без рубашки, сидит в кресле и курит последнюю в пачке сигарету, наблюдая, как Йоджи неспешно собирается.

Недосказанность не дает покоя. Что-то осталось за кадром, что-то мешает, кажется неправильным и раздражающим – несмотря на то, что Шульдих добился желаемого.

Интуиция, звериное чутье подсказывает – что-то пошло не так.

Шульдих не может рисковать. Происходящее слишком важно, чтобы пускать его на самотек. Плевать на обещание. Шульдих читает Кудо, и…

… и понимает, что победа оказалась мнимой.

Кудо думает об Айе. Представляет, как он встретит его. Что скажет. Как оправдается за то, что сделал в Мейфу. Как заставит выслушать себя. Как Айя – конечно же – простит его, и позволит остаться, и можно будет видеть его каждый день.

Вряд ли Кудо осознает, чего он на самом деле хочет от Фудзимии. Шульдих со злорадством думает, что Йоджи, как и он сам, при желании также неплохо умеет игнорировать очевидное.

Кудо натягивает свитер, поправляет на руке часы (обычные, без лески). Кудо думает о том, как он подойдет к Айе, и обнимет его, и тот сначала попытается его оттолкнуть, но потом просто позволит быть рядом.

В мыслях Йоджи нет места ни для Аски… ни для Шульдиха.

«Два-один, Кудо, – думает Шульдих устало. – Шах, мат, гейм, сет, и прочая херня».

И чувствует, как снова сжимается, закрывается, холодеет что-то внутри.

Пруд с карпами. Наверное, после дождя стоит снова туда сходить.

Шульдих ощущает себя мертвым и пустым.

Кудо Йоджи сует зажигалку в карман куртки, смотрит Шульдиху в глаза и улыбается.

– До завтра, – говорит он.

– Ага, пока. – Шульдих улыбается в ответ.

Он сидит без движения, пока дверь за Йоджи не захлопывается.

Потом тянется к его сознанию, и ставит блок.

Последняя мысль Кудо Йоджи, перед тем, как он снова становится Ито Рё, кажется, имеет какое-то отношение к Шульдиху, но телепат слишком устал разочаровываться.

 

**Эпилог**

Их знакомят на коктейль-вечеринке в Праге, в марте 2006 года. Шульдих в очередной раз путешествует. Ито Рё снова сопровождает жену. Аска за это время стала неплохим специалистом в области психиатрии, а Рё предпочел остаться на должности «хорошего мужа». Он все так же очарователен, нравится дамам и может поддерживать легкую беседу с кем угодно. Аска на седьмом месяце.

В конце вечера, когда пьяных вокруг остается гораздо больше, чем трезвых, Шульдих затаскивает его в темный коридор возле какой-то кладовки, и снимает блок. Драться тут нельзя, услышат, и морду битую потом никак не спрячешь, поэтому Шульдих сразу впивается в жесткие губы, Кудо брыкается и рычит, но быстро сдается, потому что тоже понимает, что времени нет.

Они вваливаются в кладовку, чудом не потревожив коробки с какой-то посудой и кофейными банками. Все происходит быстро и неловко, и Шульдих думает о том, чтобы не оставить на этом придурке следов, а Кудо думает, что после того, как оттрахает Шульдиха, все равно даст ему по роже. Но Шульдих его читает, поэтому, как только они кончают, он выталкивает Кудо из кладовки, приваливается к двери изнутри, и блокирует его. Ито Рё в коридоре офигевает до предела, наблюдая свою расстегнутую ширинку и пятна спермы на брюках. Шульдих в кладовке беззвучно смеется, причем его смех больше напоминает истерику.

В следующий раз они встречаются в Токио, в августе 2007. Шульдих попадает туда почти случайно, и всего на несколько часов. Они сталкиваются в летнем кафе. Шульдих – со своим деловым партнером, Рё – с женой и маленькой дочкой. При виде девочки у Шульдиха сносит башню, и он снимает блок прямо в кафе. А потом целый час мысленным приказом удерживает Йоджи на стуле, не давая приблизиться. Кудо мысленно обещает натянуть Шульдиху яйца на голову. Шульдих ухмыляется, и интересуется, счастлив ли Йоджи в статусе образцового семьянина. Кудо посылает его на хер. Шульдих смеется, ставит блок и уходит, не попрощавшись со своим спутником. Его трясет всю дорогу до аэропорта, и еще час в самолете, и провалившаяся сделка тут совершенно ни при чем.

Затем, в мае 2008-го, судьба сводит их в Дрездене, где семейство Ито осматривает достопримечательности, а Шульдих – пытается решить свои проблемы с кредитом. Он видит Рё на улице, с дочкой на плечах. Почему-то Шульдих не хочет читать Рё, чтобы узнать имя девочки. Он вообще ничего не хочет знать про эту девочку, и предпочел бы, чтобы ее не было.

Вечером, оставив жену и дочку в номере, Рё спускается в бар, чтобы выпить пива. Шульдих выбирается из-за столика, где прождал уже три часа, берет свою кружку и направляется к бару, когда на его плечо, царапнув запонкой по щеке, опускается ладонь.

– Оставь его в покое, Шульдих. Хватит мучить человека.

Шульдих не роняет кружку. Он медленно считает до десяти, потом, не оборачиваясь, говорит:

– С каких пор ты стал таким заботливым, Кроуфорд? Какое тебе до него дело?

– Ты съехал с катушек, – говорит Кроуфорд спокойно. – Пора завязывать с этим.

– Где ты раньше был, мать твою, – бормочет Шульдих себе под нос, но оракул слышит.

– У меня были дела. Я был занят.

Ито Рё допивает свое пиво, бросает купюру на стойку, улыбается бармену, жестом дает понять, что сдачи не нужно, и уходит. На этот раз, кажется, навсегда.

Шульдих его не останавливает.


End file.
